Mésalliance
by faeryb0x
Summary: In a life governed by family laws and society, Andromeda is proud to be a Black, pureblood and an intelligent witch of her age. But when she is deceived by those closest to her most, what will she do when an unsuspecting mudblood saves her life


Mésalliance

In a life governed by family laws and society, Andromeda is proud to be a Black, pureblood and an intelligent witch of her age. But when she is deceived by those closest to her most, what will she do when an unsuspecting mudblood saves her life.

_So, I realise, that Andromeda/Ted is a ship that seems long-extinct these days. After searching this website and finding a lack of completed stories of this category to read, I have decided to write my own. I hope that I can do it enough justice! And I hope that you enjoy the ride_.

Important: There is a scene bordering on assault/rape in this chapter, so please be warned.

Chapter 1 Meeting

Andromeda Black had never been terribly sporty. As she watched her boyfriend flying on his broom, rays of sunset catching in his chestnut hair, she decided it was because she'd never been good at sport that she did not hold any interest in it. She appreciated watching _him_ play though, and when she saw his smirk widen upon noticing her gaze, she realised that he didn't mind herwatching either.

She pulled her hood down on the cold winter's day and opened her bag to withdraw thick books required for one of her essays. She was sat quite high in the Quidditch stands and could feel the draft cutting through her like ice, but who's to say she couldn't be the dutiful girlfriend and get some work done at the same time. She had been born as a multi-tasker, and being Prefect had certainly ironed out the rest of her lazy habits. Plus, doing work here would quieten her moaning boyfriend that she did not pay attention to him as much as other girls did.

"Andromeda watch out!"

Andromeda looked up sharply only to see a black bludger heading straight for her. In a split second she withdrew her wand and cast a blasting charm on it, then breathed a sigh of relief as the ball exploded only three feet in front of her. She turned her dark eyes upon the Slytherin Quidditch team and narrowed them when she saw her boyfriend flying over.

"Why did you explode the bludger! All you needed to do was cast an immobilising charm. Where are we going to find another one now?"

The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team began shouting at her in anger. Andromeda didn't know whether to use magic on them as well or scream, but instead settled for the lady-like composure her mother had taught her last summer. Blacks never displayed outward signs of disagreement in good company. That is, until her boyfriend threw his quaffle at a point in the stands a few rows above her.

"Excuse me for not making split-second decisions that satisfied your demands!" She exclaimed, all propriety forgotten as she jumped out of her seat in mad Bella-like fashion that silenced the rest of the team. "If you had been doing your job as Captain, which I'm sure must cover some aspects of _managing _your team, then I wouldn't have had to blast that ball in the first place!"

She enjoyed the stony look that rose in his eyes, frustration dwindling away to be replaced by rage.

"Do not speak to me as if you know what I am expected to do as Captain! You never gave a damn in the first place about my position in the team, nor the great efforts I went through to get us into the final against Ravenclaw!"

She gritted her teeth slightly and turned away from his gaze to survey her books. Calmly, she charmed all of her belongings into her bag before hauling it over her shoulder.

"You're right Cillian, I never cared then nor do I care now about your stupid game. I only came to watch your practice because you would not stop whining that I didn't_ pay attention _to you, and now I see that this was a mistake. Enjoy the rest of your practice."

With that she stormed off along the row of seats to her right with her wand still outstretched and a defiant expression set across her features. She saw a flash of green in the corner of her eye before he suddenly manoeuvred his broom right in front of her in an attempt to block her path.

"Go back to your seat Andromeda, and sit back down like you came to do. Save yourself the embarrassment of storming off like a little girl."

She could feel her nostrils flare as the cold wind threw her dark hair over her shoulder.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that!" She began imperiously before turning away from him and heading for the alternative exit to the stands.

"You will do as I say! Let us not forget that it was your parents who chose me to court you."

How could she ever forget? He reminded her constantly. She was focusing on ignoring his intended barb when he suddenly swerved into her path again.

This time she stared straight into his dark eyes and smirked slightly, before raising her wand and aiming a hurling jinx that threw is broom six metres into the air.

"You will not give _me _orders Cillian Rookwood. I am from the Most Ancient House of Black, something you could never be."

The common room was swamped with students, eagerly placing bets and preparing for the Christmas holidays. Andromeda immediately spotted her sister's bright blonde hair in the swarm and gracefully placed her bag down in the seat next to her.

"Practice over already?" Narcissa asked her with a twinkle in her eye.

Andromeda made an unladylike face before withdrawing her books and placing them on the table next to her sister's. "Hardly. I decided I didn't find it suitable to my tastes after I blasted a rogue bludger and Cillian lost his temper."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose slightly before she emitted an angelic laugh.

"Even if that bludger hadn't hit you and Cillian hadn't been acting like his typical self, you still would have come back early. You never did like Quidditch."

"I'll have you know Cissy I was fully prepared to sit through the whole… _ordeal. _Just this once, of course."

Narcissa shot her a knowing smirk. "Of course."

"Anyway, have you heard back from Mama? Do you know what we are doing for Christmas?"

Narcissa sighed before turning to pick up her quill.

"None from Mama, but I received an owl from Bella this morning. Apparently the Lestranges are hosting a huge ball and so we'll be expected to be there on good form. I don't think Mother will want to take us on holiday this Christmas when she'll be expected to keep up appearances."

Andromeda groaned. Their mother had mentioned in one of her letters that she wanted to take them to a warm resort this year, somewhere like Turkey… or even Egypt. Andromeda had been quite looking forward to the idea, but Cissy was right about this ball throwing everything out the window.

"We'll just go on our own Cissy, the two youngest Black daughters lying on the beaches of the middle-east. Imagine what the other purebloods would say…" Andromeda sighed happily.

Narcissa gave a loud snort.

"Ignore the purebloods, imagine what father would say! Not to mention mother having a heart attack if she were to see us in bathing robes in _public_. It would be like that time she caught Bella kissing Niles Blishwick at Auntie's party and harped on about destroying the family reputation."

They both continued to giggle until a sudden shadow loomed over them, and when Andromeda turned back her laughter died upon noticing Cillian's face.

"Andromeda, Narcissa," he said coldly as he nodded his face in Narcissa's direction whilst keeping his stony gaze fixed on Andromeda. "Might I have a word with you, in _private_," he hissed quietly.

Andromeda opened her mouth to utter a tart reply but before she could he had already dragged her out of her seat and was currently pulling her out of the common room with a fierce grip on her arm. He was practically dragging her through the corridors as quick as he could go, not bothering to acquiesce her requests to slow down.

Andromeda's free hand flew into her robes and with dread she realised that she'd left her wand in her bag. She tried to pull her hand free but he was far too strong for her, grip like iron and eyes set like steel. She decided it would not do her any good to argue; perhaps he would calm down if she did so first.

He led them through the corridors and finally out of the castle and into the night air, far too dark for five pm. The winter weather felt cold on her skin and Andromeda tried not to shiver too obviously as he dragged her onto the grounds and towards the forbidden forest.

"Where are we going Cillian?" She asked again curiously but as before he remained silent. Andromeda attempted to calm the anger that rose within her at his insubordinace. She was definitely breaking up with him after this ordeal, even if both of their parents had already assigned them to each other as future fiancés. She had tolerated his arrogance long enough.

To her relief, he finally slowed his walking as they arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest. The grounds were deserted and no sound could be heard except for the frogs and crickets and whatever else lingered the depths of the dark woods. He finally turned to look at her with a passive face, but did not let her arm go.

"You will not do that to me again Andromeda. It appears that you have been harbouring a superior notion about yourself for some time, and I am here to tell you that it will have _no _effect on me. We are due to be married after school, and as my future wife you _will _do as I say."

Andromeda's mouth dropped open slightly as she listened to his voice, sounding so far removed from his own.

"Do you think my parents will let you near me after I tell them about your shouting, then dragging me away like this?" Andromeda said as she tried to pull her hand away again, wincing as his nails dug deeper into her skin.

She looked back at him with a defiant face, but he only gazed humourlessly back with his cold eyes.

"Your parent are not going to know about this Andromeda, because you're not going to tell them about what happened tonight," he said mysteriously before his lips stretched into a smile. A smile that slowly became obviously cruel.

Andromeda felt her hairs stand on end suddenly, very aware of the fact that they were both alone and he was the only one with a wand. She attempted to ignore the stab of fear and tried to think of the fastest route out of this situation. For a few seconds she remained quiet as she desperately thought up a plan, trying not to survey their surroundings too obviously.

"A bit hesitant now aren't you my little pet." His grin turned into a leer as he moved closer, close enough that their noses were almost touching. She suddenly felt herself being pushed backwards a few steps, until her head came into contact with the rough bark of a trunk. She held her free hand out to steady herself but he grabbed that one as well, before bringing both of her arms above her head and nailing them against the tree with one hand.

"You haven't asked yet, why you won't be reporting this back to your parents," he said with a gentle laugh as he placed his nose near her neck and breathed in.

"Very well. Why won't I be telling them," Andromeda complied in a voice that much to her surprise sounded very calm.

She suddenly felt him kiss her neck, before kissing it again and moving his mouth over her throat. Andromeda gulped as fear rushed through her, before she moved her leg up in order to kick him away. Cillian was again too quick for her as he blocked both of her legs by placing his long one between them, and using his knee to hoist her up and off the ground.

"You won't be telling your parents about this night Andromeda, because…" he said in between a trail of kisses that were leading down into the top of her robes. "Because if you do, then I'm going to tell them that it was on this same night that their pureblood daughter lost all her purity," he said with a laugh that made her panic soar to the roof.

"Think about this first, Cillian! Think about what you're doing-,"

"Oh I know perfectly well what I plan on doing to you Andromeda. I've been kept waiting long enough."

Andromeda suddenly began to struggle against his grip, every part of her body wriggling away from his touch."Let go of me! You are mad if you think I won't _kill _you after this!" She shouted as she continued to raise her voice and shout obscenities at him. It was only when she opened her mouth for the umpteenth time and could not hear her own voice that she realised he'd cast a silencing charm upon her, making cold sweats break out all over her body.

She struggled madly against the bark that was cutting into her hands and arms, whilst the sweat consumed her as a weight developed in her heart. He placed his wand back into his robes and used his right hand to grab the clasp on her robes and tear it off. She could hear the ripping of fabric, unveiling her uniform beneath. He withdrew his wand to slice off her jumper before his hands grabbed for her shirt, yanking it open as buttons flew off around them. She carried on screaming into the silence as every part of her body moved in a desperate attempt to throw him off.

And then she felt his hands, cold and long like spiders, rising up her left thigh and pushing her skirt up. Andromeda lifted her head up and laid it back against the hard bark as she stared into the sky above, helpless yet desperately hoping to escape from this horrifying moment. She felt near-death, a heaviness in her heart that was near snapping. His hands continued to rise and she wished she could not feel, and that any moment now she would awaken from this horrific nightmare.

His fingers grazed the rim of her undergarments, and then to her horror he slipped one digit underneath. He was almost at his destination, when a force with great strength suddenly threw them both off of the tree and onto the ground.

Andromeda looked up from the ground and straight into Cillian's face, who was currently lying atop her with a hand massaging the back of his head. He pulled his hand away and suddenly shouted as blood dripped down his fingers and onto Andromeda's neck.

He quickly jumped off her and turned around, withdrawing his wand whilst gazing out into the forest.

Andromeda used the opportunity to scramble up slowly and reach for her clothes, but before she could Cillian pushed her to the ground and shouted at her not to move. He turned back around and cast a lumos charm, illuminating the darkness before them before they both did a double take.

Slouched against a tree a few feet away was a tall blonde boy dressed in blue Quidditch robes, throwing a rock in his hand with his smirk fixed solely on Cillian.

"I always did have good aim," the boy drawled loudly as he got off the tree and turned fully towards them, making Andromeda suddenly very aware of her lack of dress. She could now see her fragments of her jumper lying near her and desperately reached for them to cover herself up.

When she looked back up she saw Cillian raise his wand at the boy while the back of his head continued to bleed, following what Andromeda assumed had been the point of contact of the rock hurled by the other.

"You'll be sorry you threw that Tonks; sorry that you followed me here in the first place," Cillian said threateningly.

"I really don't think I will be, considering what could have happened if I hadn't shown up." Andromeda could now see the boy had already drawn his wand out and was aiming it at Cillian. She recognised him from somewhere, and then it clicked from his name that he was another Prefect in their year.

"What I do with my _girlfriend_ is none of your concern. Now, you better walk away and speak no word of this to anyone, or I _will _kill you." Cillian's voice was steely, which made a shudder move through Andromeda's spine.

She looked up at the blonde boy and saw him hesitate slightly, pondering whether she was Cillian's girlfriend or not. He flicked a glance in her direction and their eyes immediately locked. She shook her face as she gazed into his large blue orbs, in a desperate plea to make him stay. He gave the briefest nod, before turning his gaze back to Cillian.

"I think I'll take my chances. The teachers will be down in a minute, since I wasted no time in sending them an owl relaying what I just saw," Tonks said as his lip curled into a grin.

Andromeda looked back at Cillian and saw his eyebrows rise slightly, but then he brought his wand up with more determination than before.

"I don't believe you. Why would anyone have an owl on them on the grounds? Get ready to say goodbye to your Quidditch cup and life Tonks," he said again before getting himself ready to utter a curse.

He was so fast that Andromeda's heart almost leapt out of her chest. To her relief Tonks managed to block the curse as well as the next two that were hurled his way. She couldn't even decipher what curses they were, nothing she assumed that would not be of the darkest magic.

Sensing an opportunity, she quietly got to her feet and made a quick dash for the nearest tree. She felt a curse fly past her ear and as soon as she was hidden she searched around the darkness in a desperate attempt to find an escape.

"Looks like I'm not saying goodbye yet," she heard Tonks shout, which gave her a short-lived sense of relief. She had never taken Cillian for being so dangerous before. Short tempered, yes- but dangerous, no.

"Mark my words you will soon _mudblood,_" Cillian shouted again before a few more curses passed between them. Andromeda's eyebrows rose as she looked through the branches at the scene of the fight, and saw them both dodging curses a mere few feet from each other. Tonks was too good with his wand to be a mudblood, surely? A mudblood would not have come to her rescue, they were all too caught up in their meaningless little lives to give true wizards any real notice. He'd have to be a half-blood at least.

"Not before they suspend you. I suspect they'll give you a generous fine and at least a charge for assault. Get ready to spend the rest of your days in a little dark cell in the ocean," Tonks shouted as he hurled a jinx at Cillian.

Cillian managed to dodge it but Tonks' words confirmed for her that he wasn't a mudblood. After all mudbloods didn't know much about Azkaban, let alone where it was.

A sudden light in the distance broke Andromeda's gaze and as she turned to castle she felt a great sense of relief upon noticing Hagrid's broad figure heading towards them. She had never been more grateful to see the oaf of a half-giant.

She turned her gaze back to the other two, just in time to catch Tonks' wand sail across the open air and into the outstretched hand of Cillian. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut, and gripped onto the tree hard as Cillian began to laugh loudly.

"Looks like you have answered that for yourself Tonks. I'll just have to kill you, and when they ask me what happened I'll simply raise the excuse of self-defence. I look forward to seeing your muggle mother crying on your filthy grave."

Andromeda desperately glanced back at Hagrid but he was still too far away, and she could not use her voice to beckon him closer. She glared back at the boys in time to see Cillian raise his wand, and in that split second she ran out from behind the tree.

Before he could finish uttering the killing curse, which she was surprised he even knew, Andromeda jumped out of the darkness and onto him like a cat, throwing him head-first to the ground. He immediately tried to push her off but she grabbed both wands out of his hands and quickly scrambled to her feet. She kept one wand fixed on him while using the other to restore her voice.

"Don't move, you bastard," she ground out with her new voice, flinching as her throat croaked dryly. Cillian's lip curled as he looked up at her from the ground, before laughing to himself quietly.

"You won't do anything to me with that Andromeda. What would your parents say?" His lips stretched into a smirk.

"My parents would sooner unleash the best of their dark arts on you than see me ruined, you _piece of filth_," she hissed imperiously.

She was about to bind his limbs when Hagrid's voice suddenly broke the silence, making her turn around quickly. He was still a few metres away, but when she turned back she did a double take upon seeing Cillian standing in front of her and reaching for the wands.

His hand locked on hers, making her clench onto the pieces of wood for dear life. She struggled against his grip and aimed a kick at his nether regions but missed, before his foot contacted with her leg. The pain was overwhelming. She still held on however and attempted to push him off, but then to her shock he wriggled one of the wands free and suddenly threw her away.

She saw Cillian and the forest flash before her all at once as she fell through the darkness, before her head contacted with a loud crack against a rock. The pain was excruciating, and as she glanced up at the sky from where she'd fallen like a broken ragdoll, the stars in her vision blurred before everything went black.

_So I thought I would finally jot down some of the thoughts I have been carrying around with me for a potential Andromeda and Ted story. Apologies if the rape scene severely affected anyone, that was not meant. I always viewed Ted as the one to rescue Andromeda like Perseus did for her namesake. But at the end of the day, there are so many people who face similar dangers and do not have such a rescuer when they need them the most. _

_I do not own any of the characters except for perhaps Cillian Rookwood, who is joint-owned by myself and Jo. The name 'Blishwick' is an old pureblood name, reportedly provided on an extended version of the Black family tree given by Jo to those behind the design of the tapestry for the Order of the Phoenix movie. _

_I hope you've enjoyed becoming acquainted with the saviour of our damsel in distress. Many more chapters to follow. I would love to read what you all think._


End file.
